


Home Comforts

by SpiritAlpha



Series: Lincoln and Jemma Cousins AU [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Family, Big Sister Bobbi Morse, Bobbi Morse & Jemma Simmons Friendship, Episode: s03e03 A Wanted (Inhu)man, Family Secrets, Forehead Kisses, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Jemma Simmons Needs a Hug, Lincoln Campbell Needs a Hug, Lincoln Campbell is John Young, Lincoln and Jemma are Cousins, Phone Calls & Telephones, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Lincoln Campbell, Teleportation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-08-31 06:35:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8567983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritAlpha/pseuds/SpiritAlpha
Summary: After Jemma returns from Maveth, she has trouble coping. It doesn't help that her cousin, Lincoln, is currently on the run from the ATCU.





	

Jemma had had no idea that Lincoln was in trouble until Daisy had gotten the phone call from him. She was worried about him. She wanted to help, but she didn't know how without revealing the truth. The other members of the team thought that this was just her PTSD from her time on the planet, but Bobbi was the only one who noticed the difference. There was a knock on Jemma's bedroom door and she looked up.

"Come in." she said. The door opened. "Bobbi."

"Hey, Simmons." Bobbi replied, sitting down on the bed facing her. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Jemma lied.

"Simmons, I know you're lying." Bobbi said. "It's not just your PTSD. There's something else. What is it?" Jemma hesitated before deciding to tell her.

"I'm worried about Lincoln." she said, eventually.

"Why?" asked Bobbi, confused. As far as she and the rest of the team, with the exception of May, were concerned, Jemma and Lincoln weren't even that close. Jemma looked at the wall opposite her bed, thinking, and decided to tell her the truth.

"Because...because Lincoln's my cousin." she replied.

"He is?" asked Bobbi. Jemma nodded. "You kept that quiet."

"When I joined S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy, we made sure that no connection could be made between us. Lincoln's pissed off some people in the past, so he wanted to keep me away from them as well." Jemma explained. "As soon as Skye went through Terrigenesis, Lincoln and I knew that we'd come across each other again."

"So, when you were acting anti-Inhuman during that time..." said Bobbi.

"I was upset about Trip." said Jemma. She smiled. "Lincoln gave me a lecture about it when we got him and Mike back from HYDRA. He understood why I was feeling the way I was. But he got me back to my usual self." Bobbi smiled.

"Have you spoken to him since you came back?" she asked. Jemma shook her head.

"I don't know his number. He'll be using a burner phone, knowing him. I'd ask Daisy, but I wouldn't know how to explain it to her without telling her the truth."

"I'll track him down for you." said Bobbi.

"Really?" asked Jemma. "You'd do that? Oh, thank you, Bobbi!"

"Daisy's not the only one who can track down a burner phone." said Bobbi, smiling. "It would be good for you and Lincoln to talk to each other. You need a distraction and he needs to know that you're safe, unless Daisy's already told him which she probably has. But it would be better coming from you." Jemma smiled and hugged Bobbi. "You should get some rest, Jemma."

"That's what I've been doing." said Jemma.

"You were stuck on another planet for six months! You need to recover. Besides, better me telling you that than Lincoln, right?"

"Oh God, yes!" Jemma groaned, knowing exactly how her cousin would be acting towards her right now. Bobbi stood up.

"Get some sleep, Jemma." she said. "I'll track down Lincoln." Jemma lay down and hugged her stuffed tiger, a gift to her from Lincoln, and settled down in bed as Bobbi walked out of the room and closed the door behind her.

* * *

Bobbi went to the lab and set her undetectable burner phone tracker trying to find Lincoln. A while later it beeped and she got his number. After getting rid of the tracker, she walked to a private part of the base and pulled out her phone and dialled Lincoln's number.

" _Hello?_ " he answered.

"Lincoln, it's Bobbi." she replied.

" _Bobbi?_ " he asked. " _How did you get this number? Wait, you're S.H.I.E.L.D. Of course you found this number_."

"We're not still tracking you if that's what you're worried about." Bobbi replied. "Besides, Daisy's not the only one who can track a burner phone."

" _Oh. Thanks_."

"You're welcome."

" _Daisy told me that you got Jemma back from the alien planet._ " said Lincoln. " _How is she?_ "

"She's coping." said Bobbi. "She misses her cousin."

" _Jemma told you, then?_ "

"She did. I'm going to give you her phone number so that you can talk to her. She'll need to hear your voice, and I'm guessing you'll need to hear hers as well." Bobbi gave him Jemma's phone number.

" _Ok. Thank you, Bobbi_." said Lincoln.

"You're welcome, Lincoln." replied Bobbi, smiling. "Don't die out there." He laughed.

" _I'll try not to_."

* * *

Lincoln leant against the stone wall and looked at the phone, then dialled Jemma's number.

" _Hello?_ " Jemma replied. Lincoln automatically smiled at the sound of her voice.

"Hey, Peanut." he said, using her childhood nickname.

" _Tiger!_ " she exclaimed, happily, using his childhood nickname. " _Where are you? Are you alright? It's so good to hear your voice!_ " Lincoln laughed. Five seconds into the phone call and she was already back to her old self.

"I'm alright, Jemma. I'm safe. It's good to hear your voice too." he replied. "What about you? How are you coping? And don't lie to me, because I will know!"

" _I'm alright, Lincoln_." she replied. " _My cardiovascular, inner ear, respiratory...they all got used to not being on Earth. Different atmosphere, different oxygen levels, different gravity_."

"I'm impressed that you managed to survive six months on that planet, given that the human body can survive three days without water, three weeks without food and three minutes without air." Jemma laughed.

" _Thank you, Dr. Campbell_."

"You're welcome, Dr. Simmons." he replied, laughing. The two of them fell silent for a while. "Jemma?"

" _Lincoln?_ "

"I'm going to come and see you."

" _What? You can't get into the base..._ "

"Oh, please! I was a paranormal super soldier-slash-assassin for Ultra." he reminded her. "I can get into the base without being detected."

" _Lincoln..._ "

Lincoln focused on using his Inhuman powers to teleport himself into Jemma's bunk at the Playground. She looked up at him, eyes wide with surprise and happiness.

"Lincoln!" she exclaimed, jumping up and throwing her arms round him. Lincoln smiled and hugged her back.

"It's good to see you too, Jemma." he said. They sat down on the bed and Jemma curled up and Lincoln wrapped his arms round her.

"Please...come back home." she said.

"I want to, but I can't." he replied. "The ATCU are still after me. I want to wait for it to die down before coming back."

"What about Ultra?" she asked. "How do you know they haven't seen your face plastered all over the news and are going to find you?"

"They won't." he said.

"But if they do? They've already put you through a lot, Lincoln. I...I don't want them to get you again." Lincoln pulled out of the hug and looked at her.

"Hey, I will _never_ let Ultra take me back!" he told her. "And I will never let them take you either. You know that."

"I know." Jemma replied, nodding. "But you _need_ to come home, Lincoln! I need you. Daisy needs you." Lincoln bent his head. " _Please_ , Lincoln!"

"You know if I wanted to come back to S.H.I.E.L.D., I would." he said. "But I need to keep running."

"Bullshit!" she exclaimed, annoyed. "The longer you're on the run, the more you're in danger! I don't want the ATCU, or Ultra, getting their hands on you!"

"I'll be fine, Jem. You don't need to worry about me."

"I can't help it." she replied. Lincoln remembered his conversation with Daisy at the apartment.

"How's Daisy?" he asked.

"She's worried about you." said Jemma. "She got really mad at Mack and Coulson for putting the tracker on you." Lincoln laughed.

"Of course she did." he said. "But I should stay away from S.H.I.E.L.D. until this is all sorted out. I'll keep in touch with you and Daisy." Jemma nodded.

"Ok." she said. "Stay safe, Lincoln. I don't want you to get into trouble."

"I'll try to stay out of trouble." said Lincoln. He cupped her face in his hands and gave her a kiss on the forehead. She lay down in bed and he tucked her in, stroking her hair gently. "I love you, Jemma."

"I love you too, Lincoln." Jemma replied. He stayed with her until she fell asleep then slipped out of the room.

He quietly walked around the base, sticking to the shadows. He found Bobbi in the lab and got her attention by making her computer flicker slightly. She looked up and saw him, then walked out of the lab and they stood in a quiet corner of the base.

"Thank you, Bobbi." he said.

"You're welcome, Lincoln." Bobbi replied, smiling. "Are you doing alright?" He nodded.

"Yeah, I'll be alright." he replied. She studied him for a moment before nodding.

"Good." Bobbi pulled him into a hug. "I'll keep an eye on Jemma and Daisy for you."

"Thank you." said Lincoln. They pulled out of the hug and smiled.

"Don't die out there." she reminded him. He smiled back.

"I won't." he said. Lincoln nodded a goodbye and slipped undetected out of the base.


End file.
